In Exchange
by Kaia Mariacle
Summary: Jackie wants to return her gift.....


In Exchange

Author: Kaia Mariacle

Disclaimer: They're not mine, but how I wish for Danny every night. And also, if they were mine, Jackie and Hyde would''ve been together a loooooonnnggg time ago.

Rating: PG-13(nothing TO racy)

Summary: Jackie wants to return her gift……..

Author's Notes: This is my very first That 70's Show fic. I love Jackie and Hyde, and have wanted them together since 'Jackie Bags Hyde', I can't believe I had to wait so long for my dream to come true. Anyway, there's not too much T7S fic on the net, so I thought I'd help contribute. Hope everyone enjoys!

Dedication: To Jackie and Hyde, because they're the reason I still watch the show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He gave me his favorite Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

That's when I was finally sure that he was completely in love with me.

I know he thought he had to do something because of the little game that Michael was playing. I don't think the idiot had any idea that I knew just what he was doing. And yeah, I wore the sweater. It was pretty and pink, and I AM Jackie.

So, Michael was trying to play some game, and I guess Steven thought he had to compete. I probably should have told him that I have no interest whatsoever in my lame-ass ex-boyfriend.

But I didn't, because he should know that by now.

Men are so dense sometimes. 

[sigh]

I wear the t-shirt to bed every night, and I can smell him on it. 

There's this scent, overpowering and comforting. It fills me with this……..safe warmth. I feel the same way whenever he holds me. 

I never felt like that with Michael.

And today, when Steven sat next to me while Fez was regaling us with his tale of lost virginity, he put his hand on my knee.

I looked down at it for a minute, and all I could think was, "This feels right, this feels perfect."

It wasn't a sexual gesture, far from it, not to say that I wish he hadn't moved it a little higher. I am a woman, you know, and Steven is a very……well……..sexy guy. I could never tell him that though, he''d laugh, and do this adorable little boy blush.

Actually…………hmmmm.

[grin]

Anyway, back to my present.

When I opened that box, and saw that t-shirt, I knew.

Steven loves me.

Nothing's worth more to me than that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Nina told me we had to practice, then she dragged me inside, and we did it again!"

Everyone stared at Fez in amazement.

"So how was it?" Kelso shrieked with an idiot grin.

Hyde just leaned back in his chair, sneaking a glance at his watch. *Where the Hell is Jackie?* He wondered, trying to block out the sounds of his friends chattering about Fez's sex life.

He really didn't want to think about sex, because when he thought about sex, he thought about Jackie. And he couldn't think about those two subjects together, because if he did he just might jump her when she walked through the door.

He wasn't Kelso, and he didn't want to ruin the relationship like that.

So he breathed in deeply, and tried to forget the picture of Jackie in her skimpy camisole.

Then the door slammed open, and in walked his girlfriend.

His girlfriend, Jackie, the queen of all things fluffy and girly, the girl who was wearing his Zeppelin tee. 

Was it wrong of him to be turned on completely?

She plopped into his lap, nuzzled his neck softly and licked a trail up to his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

Hyde closed his eyes, and tried not to groan aloud.

"Nice shirt, Jackie!" Donna's loud laugh echoed behind them, followed by the whole crowd.

"Yaeh, Hyde." Eric chimed in. "You gonna start wearing pink, fluffy sweaters now."

Jackie pulled away from her boyfriend, and glared at the group. The glare slowly turned into a sly smile.

"I'm afraid you losers are going to have to leave." She smirked, nodding towards the door. "Now."

"Are YOU trying to kick me out of my own basement?" Eric asked in mock shock. 

Jackie nodded.

"And just why would we leave, for you?" He questioned sarcastically.

She grinned, and wiggled closer to Hyde, molding her body against his.

"Because I'm about to return Steven's t-shirt."" 

They all stared at her wide-eyed.

Seconds later the basement was empty, save for the sounds coming from Jackie and Hyde.

"Jackie, we don't have to do thi-" His voice tapered off, turning into a groan as she ran her hands under his shirt.

"Steven, I know." She whispered huskily in his ear, breath hot against his neck. "I want to."

"Oh God…….." His eye's rolled back in his head, as she writhed atop him, undulating in a very new way. He tried to shake his head, to clear the rampant hormonal thoughts from his mind.

"It's okay," Jackie smiled against his cheek, "If you're not ready." She teased, smirking down at him, pulling away slowly.

He hurriedly stood, pulling her back against him.

"No," He whispered huskily this time, grinning at the tremors he could feel at the sound of his voice. "I just don't think that we should do this here." He ran his hands lightly down her back, "In the basement."

She reached up, twining her arms around his neck. 

"Wanna go back to my place?"

He grinned, sliding his sunglasses on and reaching for her hand.

"Sure, babe."

They left the basement, snuggled against one another. 

Bright grins lit both faces as they opened the door.

[THUMP]

Kelso, Fez, and Eric fell forward into a jumbled pile.

Hyde and Jackie rolled their eyes in unison, stepping over the pile of idiots.

They closed the door loudly behind them.

  
  


[Ten seconds later………….]

"Does this mean we don't get to listen to them do it?"

  
  
  
  


~The End~ 


End file.
